


geranium boy

by bowiesnippleantennae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cover Art, Fanart, Language of Flowers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesnippleantennae/pseuds/bowiesnippleantennae
Summary: An average day for Ventus entails classes (or homework if it’s the weekend), lunch with Aqua and Terra, more classes (or more homework if it’s the weekend), dinner with Aqua and Terra, then sleep by 10 pm. Though he’s been trying to break out of the strict upbringing he was given, shaking out of the monotonous routine has been harder than he had expected.Add one grumpy flower shop employee to the equation and Ventus is about to get an unexpecting crash course on human interaction.





	geranium boy

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this for a while. If you follow my social media, you've probably seen my MANY drawings of this au!  
> I chose geranium for the title because in the language of flowers, it means both "comforting" and "stupidity," two things Vanitas will definitely connect to Ventus. I'll be adding a lot of language of flowers to this au because I love it and it's not my first time using that for a fic so, buckle up. Every chapter will have at least one piece of art by me!  
> image used in this chapter can be found on [trumblr](http://bowiesnippleantennae.tumblr.com/post/182289681172/flower-boy) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/_spacejamtwo/status/1089748756633976832)  
> come scream at me at either of those sites!!!

Ventus’ life can be broken down into four (4) categories, none of which he holds much pride in.

(1). Academics. Forced to push himself much farther than he would have in any other lifetime, Ventus has been in spelling bees, International Baccalaureate, debate teams, Model UN, math-a-thons, Advanced Placement (only after arguing that I.B. wasn’t worth it in the long run and at least with A.P., he’d get college credits. And didn’t _that_ look better on his own personal record?), Latin _and_ drama clubs, and, his last year in high school, dual enrollment.

(2). Friends. Okay, so this is something he does take pride in-- more than he does in any other aspect of his life. They’re very good friends-- ride-or-die friends. He’s been through thick and thin with them. They’re older than he is but that just means he’s mature enough to be on their level. Or they’re just young at heart-- either way, he wouldn’t trade them for anything. They’re the only close friends he has but Ventus has always taken to the idea that when it comes to friendship, it’s quality over quantity. Being popular would just make his life even more hectic than it already was.

Their names are Aqua and Terra and they’re basically family.

(3). Breakdancing. But only in secret, and only on the side, and definitely something he would be shamed for if it came to light to his family. Hence why academics is one (1) and breakdancing is second to last.

(4). Sleeping. He doesn’t get it enough. In fact, he gets it so little, that any amount is heralded as a godsend, appreciated like it’s a priceless gem he’s just chiseled out of the earth. With his school life having been so incredibly dense and with his father breathing down his neck to be the possible Best That He Could Be, sleep was a luxury, not a right. And any z’s he’s able to catch are precious in a way that, quite frankly, isn’t something he ever wants to bring to light. Especially to his two close friends. They’d just worry. And they worry over him enough as it is.

These four factors can be attributed to his current predicament. And really, is it his fault? Surely he’s not the first kid to, after finally being set free to the world that is college life, be completely lost because now, for the first time, he’s in control and he can choose what he spends his time on and that could be sleep! Or it could be eating junk food! Or even seeing his friends more than once every few weeks. He’d had _time_ for them.

So, he does just that. Ventus doesn’t choose a major starting at Daybreak University, a prestigious school, to be sure, but not the top of his father’s list, not even the middle of his father’s list. But one Ven chose himself. Maybe it was because he showed an interest in something for the first time, or maybe because his father was just sick of arguing with him, but he allowed him to go and co-signed some loans and set Ventus off to Be The Best That He Can-- but on his own terms.  

And also because Aqua and Terra also attend Daybreak. That had always been a deciding factor that the three of them would not dispute.

An average day for Ventus entails classes (or homework if it’s the weekend), lunch with Aqua and Terra, more classes (or more homework if it’s the weekend), dinner with Aqua and Terra, then sleep by 10 pm. Though he’s been trying to break out of the strict upbringing he was given, shaking out of the monotonous routine has been harder than he had expected.

It only took him a month to start eating junk food, having Terra as his guide for what fast food places tasted better than others and the best places to stuff your face on the smallest amount of money. That alone was a feat in and of itself, according to Terra.

He’s a work in progress, slowly winning his independence and sense of self through the exploration of things that other kids grew up with. Like horror movies. Ventus learns early on in the semester that he doesn’t like horror movies. He does like romantic comedies and Taco Bell. But not Burger King, even though that’s Terra’s favorite. Aqua likes neither of them and says that she’ll pray for their colons, and he can only imagine what his dad would think if he saw him biting into a cheesy gordita crunch.

All in all, Ventus is fitting into the college life as well as any other sheltered child prodigy.

That’s how he finds himself, bags of groceries hanging from each arm, fumbling with his bicycle as he tries to mount it without falling over. It’s his first time at this store but Aqua had very specific instructions for what she needed to make dinner and only one grocery store in the entire city had the type of organic produce she needed. Ventus could have settled for a burger and fries but Aqua insisted that five days in a row was going to lead him straight to an early grave.

He adjusts the bags, one foot on a pedal and the other on the ground as he feels for the perfect balance to start his trek home when he hears a grunt of frustration that definitely didn’t come from him. Looking up, he notices a small building sharing the same parking lot. Its storefront is decorated with bright blooms and lush greenery, stacks of terracotta pots and one limp hose that’s slowly dribbling water. Off to the side is a guy struggling to lift bags of soil up above his head-- two bags to be precise, and at the same time.

Ventus watches him grunt, arms shaking under the weight and thinks, ‘he should just do them one at a time,’ before one bag slips off and lands with a loud _smack_ on the ground.

Sighing, Ventus rights the bicycle and walks it over to, what he supposes is a nursery, and unlatches the kickstand.

“Need help?” That seems to startle the worker because he jolts, looking like a deer in headlights before those _very_  yellow eyes narrow into slits with the force of his glare.  Ventus doesn’t wait for a reply, shimmying his arms out of the grocery bags and picks up the bag of soil that had fallen. “Whoa, these are heavy,” he says under his breath and the worker scoffs at that.

“You can go ahead and put that down,” he says, voice sharp and biting. “I have this under control.”

“Are you sure?” Ventus hefts up the bag, anyway. Walking over to the metal shelving holding stacks of bags of soil from the same brand and places it on the shelf the worker seemed to be aiming for. “There, no harm done.” He gives the worker his best smile and waits for him to do _something._

Seemingly breaking out of a trance, the worker’s glare snaps back into place like it belongs there and he turns away from Ventus. “Can I help you with something?” he says through clenched teeth and that’s when Ventus remembers the pile of groceries, Aqua, and Terra.

“Uh,” Ventus fiddles with the hem of his shirt while he stares at his bike, something about this flower shop and its less than friendly employee keeps his feet glued where he stands. His eyes scan the storefront as he searches for anything to continue this stunted conversation. “What is this place, like a flower shop, or,” he winces at how lame he must sound but the worker seems to relax his shoulders and sighs.

“Nursery, yeah,” he points up and Ventus follows the motion, noticing the hanging sign above the glass door. “Remnant Nursery. We have more than flowers here.”

“Oh,” Ventus says staring up at the sign. He’s about to ask something else but the worker is already turning away.

“If you’re not here to shop then leave. You’re loitering.”

Ventus bristles at that. “I saw you struggling and I was just trying to help.”

“And you did, but now you’re not,” he turns towards Ventus and looks down his nose at him, hands shoved in the front pocket of his apron. “And your groceries are rotting in front of my shop so, if you don’t mind, either buy something or leave.”

Ventus straightens up and gives the other man his best-unimpressed look. “Well, maybe I’m _not_ done shopping.” He sniffs, sticking his nose in the air and walks over to one of the tables in front of the shop sporting succulents and ferns. “I just moved out of the dorms, I could use something to bring some life into my apartment…” He clasps his hands behind his back and glances over his shoulder to see the grumpy flower shop employee give him his own brand of an unimpressed look.

“Ever grown plants before?” He sighs and Ventus looks back at the greenery.

“Not… particularly.”

The worker scoffs at that, walking over to stand next to Ventus. This close, Ventus notices a shine of metal on the worker’s face. Ventus hasn’t seen someone with this many facial piercings before. He kind of always assumed that was something only celebrities did. It’s a little mesmerizing.

“Well,” the worker drolls, a hind of mockery in his voice that snaps Ventus out of his staring. He should really stop staring at this guy… “I wouldn’t start with succulents if I were you.” His eyes run up and down Ventus and he feels it like a physical touch. “You’d definitely kill it,” this mouth pulls into a smirk at that.

“What would you suggest then?” Ventus should be mad. He should feel insulted at his tone and how little customer service this guy apparently practices. What he feels instead is a strong bought of curiosity that keeps him stalling here instead of heading back to Aquas for dinner.

The employee gives him a long look, lips pushed forward into a pout as he seemingly thinks about what plant could Ventus get his black thumb on and somehow keep it alive.

“Probably something hardy, like aloe or a pathos,” he offers, looking a little bored now.

“Well, do you have an aloe or a pathos?” Ventus isn’t sure what a pathos is but an aloe plant is something he’s heard of before.

He’s rewarded with another unimpressed look before the employee sighs and opens the door. A bell rings. Ventus walks in with a nod.

The shop is small, though that isn’t exactly surprising. The building is just a small brick building detached from other part of the strip mall. That doesn’t seem to stop the owners from packing as many plants into the space as possible, leaving little room to walk around in. There’s just a single path that winds around the shop and ends at the register. There are wooden shelves in the middle, packed to the top with greenery, ferns, bushes, flowers of all shapes and sizes. Lining the walls are the same kind of shelves, all stocked with plants of all kinds. Even hanging from the ceiling are plastic pots with vines spilling over the sides and annuals of yellows and pinks. It’s whimsical and awe-inspiring and Ventus feels like he’s just walked into another world where plants rule.

He’s just about to voice this when he feels a nudge to his back.

“Are you going to come in or what?” Ventus looks back at the employee and then focuses on the space over his shoulder where his bike and groceries sit in front of the store. Right.

“I would love to but, I should probably get those groceries back,” Ventus says with a small smile.

“That’s what I thought,” he replies, crossing his arms and backing up to let Ventus out of the shop.

Ventus walks out and offers another smile to the grumpy employee. “I’ll come back though! I was serious about needing to decorate my apartment.” That earns him an exasperated eye roll and a snort of a laugh.

“Yeah, sure thing…”

Ventus gathers his bags and goes back to attempting to balance on his bike before he looks back at the shop and smiles again but the employee is already back inside, the bell ringing again as the door slams shut.

It’s kinda of funny, having such a grumpy punk working at a place like a plant nursery. Ventus can’t help but be curious how someone like him got the job and why he’d accept it, let alone keep it. Are plants his passion? Does he know what he’s doing? Part of Ventus thinks it might have to do with some sort of community service thing he’s being forced to do. That seems to be a better fit than the idea of someone like him actually liking something as delicate as flowers.

Then again, Aqua and Terra have always told him to never judge someone by how they look. Maybe when he comes back later, he’ll get some answers out of the guy.

* * *

Vanitas opens the shop like every other morning.

He’s greeted with the lush smell of greenhouse as the automatic sprinklers turn off. He walks through the shop, checking to make sure every petal and leaf is dripping wet before fishing out the plant food and getting to work. He takes pride in how healthy and lush his plants are. Anyone that walks in is guaranteed a plant ready to flourish in its new home.

However, business has been slow, lately. The grocery store across the lot started selling plants at discount prices and Vanitas has wanted to do nothing more than trash the place at night when no one’s looking just so he could have the monopoly again.

Not that he’d go against the boss’ orders to stay in line. But, it’s a thought that crosses his mind and makes him feel a little better.

He’s just about to restock the outside soil bags when, after struggling with trying to stack them all at the same time like a fucking idiot, some nerd interrupts him to help.

Vanitas regards him, thinking that the only thing this guy could lift is a textbook and glances at the pile of groceries left by his bicycle.

“Need help?”

And that’s when it starts. Vanitas looks into incredibly blue eyes, on a face that is almost blindingly kind and feels an uncanny attraction to this loser that slithers up his spine and coils around his lungs and heart.

Vanitas likes to keep to himself because other people have agendas and they have free will and they use that will to hurt others and even though he’s no different, being on the other end is something he doesn’t think he’ll let himself be again. So he bristles and he hisses and he bares his fangs when someone gets too near. It’s a wonder he’s been able to keep this job for as long as he has.

The only thing is, this guy doesn’t seem to get the message. Buy or leave. It’s a store, it’s simple.

“I just moved here for college, I could use something to bring some life into my apartment…” he says, sounding more like he’s stalling for time than actually inquiring about the wares. Part of Vanitas is interested but a much louder, smarter part reminds him of mistakes in the past and not to get bewitched by a pair of blue eyes _again._

“Ever grown plants before?” It almost physically pains him to indulge him but Vanitas remembers his role as an employee and more importantly, remembers the security cameras that keep an eye on him.

No surprise, but the guy doesn’t know a lick about plants and Vanitas knows he’ll kill whatever it buys and usually that would piss him off, but he really just wants him to hurry up and get the fuck out so he can go back to restocking the soil bags _inside_ the store.

Still, he offers advice on what to start with, the most hardy of plants that even the blackest thumb couldn’t kill, and even goes so far as to open the door for the guy. Whoever says Vanitas would never find reform could kiss his ass.

That, given Vanitas’ luck, is when the guy suddenly realizes he has better things to do and clumsily gathers his groceries and wobbles off on his bike. Not the most common of interactions Vanitas has had to suffer through but it’s over quicker than he expected. He was fully prepared to indulge in any mind numbing question the dork probably had about ficuses, up-selling him things he would definitely not need but wouldn’t know better to refuse, to make up for barging in with his cowlicks and his wide smile, and his stupid eyes.

Oh well, it’s not like he’ll ever bump into the nerd again.


End file.
